One Day at a Time
by rpjames
Summary: What happens with Harry and Ginny during that 19 years?  Some of their trials, accomplishments, and what happens when the lone girl with six siblings is dating the Chosen One.  A collection of one shots that lead to a common point in time.
1. First Light

Dawn crept over London, spreading light and a smattering of warmth over the city. Slowly, traffic began to pick up as muggles began the work day. Coffee shops were opening, serving the daily worker's ambrosia known as coffee. The smell of it permeated the air around building, and with so many together, wafted into the park where a lone individual sat on a bench.

Morning joggers went running on the path past the bench, only glancing briefly at the man sitting there, checking to make sure he was not going to jump up and try to grab them. Everybody heard about the disappearances from not quite two years ago. No one wanted to be the next one. A man sitting by himself at this hour of the morning, staring out into space as if no one else existed, made people nervous. The man seemed to have noticed this and changed his position, trying to look more relaxed and less threatening. The problem was that Harry Potter was anything but relaxed.

Harry had arrived at the park shortly after midnight that night. He had reached the park after walking around muggle London for a couple of hours, no destination in mind. He had chosen the park after his legs had gotten heavy, his mind tired, and his thoughts less organized. Taking a seat at the bench, he had taken the time to mull over his thoughts anew. They all traced back to the same spot, Ginny.

In their time together, the duo had rarely fought. Like any other couple, they had had their disagreements. These, though, always stemmed from their time apart. Ginny had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry had started his training program with the Auror department at the Ministry. Their time together had only come during the holidays. The time in between was relegated to owls and the occasional Hogsmeade visits for Hogwarts students. This time was special to both of them, but strained as they both knew it would end all too soon. The stress of exams on Ginny coupled with the assignments and training that Harry had to take on caused them to disagree and openly argue about some of the stupidest things. But they always worked them out. The end of the visit or holiday always involved heavy snogging, an apology from both, and the promise to continue writing.

The fight last night, however, had been different. Harry could not help but dwell on it.

_Harry had come home early from the ministry. He had great news to share with Ginny. They had made plans to get together that night. With her training schedule with the Harpies, they cherished these nights together. Harry knew that with the season starting soon, and this being Ginny's rookie season, he was going to have to make the best of these moments. And his news was going help._

_Reaching his room, Harry got changed for their date tonight. He was taking Ginny to a muggle restaurant that Ginny and he had discovered during the winter holiday. They served a combination of American and Mexican foods. Ginny had grown fond of their enchiladas while Harry practically drooled over his filet mignon. It had become their regular place for date night._

_Five minutes later than she promised, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen. Harry was there, smiling at her. "Harry!" she'd exclaimed before jumping forward to give Harry a hug, followed by a deep, passionate kiss. Harry never minded that she was late. According to Ron, Hermoine was never on time either. Based on his experience during school, it was either a Weasley trait, which Hermoine picked up on, or a woman trait, which Harry would never question._

_"You need to get ready," Harry said, extracting himself from Ginny's arms. "Our reservation is in less than an hour. I know how much time you like to take when you get here."_

_Harry was teasing of course, but that didn't stop Ginny from throwing him a sour look._

_"I wouldn't have to spend so much time if every woman we passed didn't look at you like you were 'Desirable Number One'. Even the muggle women are starting to look at you."_

_Harry gave her the smile that Ginny hated. It was the smile that had gotten him out of trouble so many times over the holidays. She was sure he used it at work, too. There were enough women in the Ministry. While Ginny was not normally a jealous person, she knew that Harry's status as "The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort" made him desired by every witch in London. The fact that he had chosen someone as 'plain' as Ginny, as the Prophet had reported, rubbed most of those women the wrong way. While Harry never elaborated, she was sure they tried to woo Harry away. That smile, though, would get him out of any problem, with any woman. And Ginny hated it so much._

_"Oh knock it off, Potter," she said, taking her bag and heading upstairs. "You've already won me over. Save it for the harpies at the ministry." She paused briefly at the choice of names. "You know what I mean!"_

_Harry chuckled as Ginny went upstairs. He took the time that she was getting ready to review a couple of reports he had brought home with him. They were nothing important, but still needed to be looked at. He made notes where he thought information needed to be added. Quickly, he had lost track of the time. It was not until he heard the squeak of the bottom stair, signaling Ginny's descent, that he looked up from the papers._

_"Wow," he said, giving a low whistle._

_"So you like?" Ginny asked, giving a slow turn._

_Harry only nodded. Ginny was wearing a knee length, dark blue dress that followed every curve of her body. Her hair, normally left long and free, was curled and pulled up into a loose bun. Her face seemed to glow. Harry could not help but stare._

_"We're going to be late," Ginny said, giggling._

_"And that's a bad thing?"_

_"Let's go, Potter," she answered, taking his hand._

_The pair took a taxi to the restaurant. While it was only a short distance from Harry's house, Ginny had taken long enough that walking would have made them late for the reservation. They enjoyed the ride, leaning into each other and giggling, exchanging quick kisses. Harry was sure the taxi driver had looked in his mirror several times and smiled._

_The dinner was fantastic. Ginny opted for a grilled chicken dinner, not wanting to run the risk of getting sauce on her dress. As it was, Harry had to clear some mashed potatoes off her cheek. She laughed as they remembered Ron trying the same thing with Hermoine and some toothpaste._

_After dinner, the couple walked back to Harry's house. The night was cool, but not cold. Harry had already handed his jacket over to Ginny. As they walked, they held each other close, enjoying the warmth and presence of the other. The talked quietly about Ginny's training with the Harpies. She was doing well beyond what the captain had originally thought. It was most likely that she would be able to start in their first game of the season._

_"That's great, Ginny!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I knew you had it in you. I've got some good news as well."_

_They stopped outside the stairs to Harry's house. He took Ginny's hands. Ginny's heart fluttered. Was he doing it now? He couldn't be. They had discussed this. They both needed time for their careers._

_"I've gotten my promotion," Harry said. Ginny's heart fell slightly. "It was faster than anyone expected. While I still have some training scenarios to go through, I've been given the rank of Auror, second class."_

_Ginny smiled again. "That's great, Harry. You're going to get to make those changes that you've been talking about. You're going to make a difference."_

_"I know," Harry answered. "I have a seminar in the United States next weekend to go to and then…"_

_"Next weekend?" Ginny interrupted._

_"Yeah, in Washington D.C. Why?"_

_"Next Saturday is Opening Day," Ginny said. "My first match during the regular season. You said you'd be there."_

_Harry's eyes grew wide for a moment._

_"Next Saturday?" he asked. "I thought it was the weekend after."_

_"No it's not," Ginny answered. "I sent you the owl yesterday with tickets. You were going to get to sit in the Friends and Family box. You don't remember?"_

_"Ginny, I'm sorry. I haven't had a chance to read the post for a couple of days."_

_"You promised, Harry. You swore that you'd be there for that match." Tears had started to form in Ginny's eyes._

_"Ginny. I want to be there, but…"_

_"But your career is more important than me. Your girlfriend. The one you said that you'd do anything to be with."_

_"Yes, Ginny. But I can't reschedule this. All second grades have to go. This is the only one for the next six months."_

_Harry glanced around and could see that people were looking. They were making a scene._

_"Ginny, can we take this inside? People are starting to stare."_

_"No! This is the only time I'll be flying in my first professional Quidditch match. You can at least go later. I can only play in my first match once. And you can all sod off!" This last was directed to a couple that had glanced in their direction._

_"Ginny, please, let's not fight about this."_

_"We're not fighting, Harry. We're 'disagreeing'. What we're disagreeing about is whether or not you think your career is more important than mine, which it obviously is. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

_Tears streaming from her eyes, Ginny shrugged out of Harry's grasp, walked up the steps, and opened the door to Harry's house. Stepping inside, she turned, letting Harry seeing the smudges of her makeup and the redness of her eyes. Sniffing, she slammed the door shut, leaving Harry standing where he was._

Harry sat staring over the park. He never went back inside. He knew Ginny was mad at him. He also knew that deep down he was mad at her. He did not choose the assignments. He went where he was told. But he had never wanted to do it at the expense of the woman he loved.

Deciding that going into the house to try to talk to her right then would have been a mistake, her being a Weasley woman after all, Harry decided to take a walk. Several hours and no answered questions later found Harry sitting on the park bench. The more he thought, the more he realized that he had been pushing Ginny away. Before last night and their almost perfect date, Harry had been so preoccupied with training reports, procedural manuals, and pure exhaustion that he had not been giving Ginny the attention she deserved. She might still be around now, but how much more would she be willing to take?

Harry knew he needed to talk to Ginny. Apologize to her. But what could he really say. He had broken his promise, even if it was through no fault of his own. He had sworn never to do that. So what could he really say? He started talking to himself.

"Ginny, I am sorry. No. Not sincere. Ginny, can I try to explain something? You were right. I did make it seem like I was putting my career in front of yours. I've been getting so wrapped up in case files, assignments, the restructure Kingsley has talked about, that I forgot what really was supposed to be important. I haven't been listening to what you've been saying. Not really. I've been so caught up in my own thoughts that I heard what you said without hearing. You're right. I can reschedule. I'll talk to Robard and tell him I'm just not ready. Ask him to push back the promotion and the training. I said I would be there for you, and I will. We're more important than anything that the Ministry could give me."

Harry nodded. It was the truth. Harry had pushed Ginny so hard to get on the Harpies squad that he had to be there the first time she played. Not being there would mean he did not have faith in her.

"What about a future for our family?" a voice asked behind him.

Harry stood and spun around. Ginny was standing there, two cups of coffee in her hands. She looked a little worse for wear. Harry could tell that she had not slept well that night. Her eyes were bloodshot, which Harry knew meant she'd barely slept.

"What?" Harry asked rather stupidly.

"You said 'We're more important than anything that the Ministry could give me.' Does that include a future for our family? Income? The ability to take care of a pregnant wife at some point?"

Harry stammered, trying to come up with a response. But everything that came out was gibberish. He finally just shut his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what to say. Ginny took the cue and moved next to him, handing him a cup of coffee. He glanced at it before a serious look came on his face.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. "I didn't know where here even was until I got tired of walking last night."

Ginny sat down and patted the seat next to her. Harry took it, but kept his space. Ginny frowned at this.

"When I got up this morning, you hadn't come to bed," Ginny said. "Not a surprise, really. I figured you'd slept on the sofa but when I came downstairs, you weren't there, either. Kreacher said you hadn't come home yet. I was worried and asked him to find you."

"Oh," Harry said. He took a drink of his coffee. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know. And I know you, Harry. Did you fret on this all night?"

"Yes. Your dad told me, back when you were still at school, to never go to bed mad. And I was mad. So I decided to walk it off. But after a while, I knew that I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself. I realized that I hadn't really been giving you the attention you deserve lately. I mean, how many guys can say they're dating a professional Quidditch player? I should be doting on you, not ignoring you." Harry sighed, dropping his gaze to his coffee cup. "You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who could treat you better than an overworked Auror that can't get away from the Ministry for a Quidditch match."

Harry felt Ginny's hand under his chin. Gently, she lifted his eyes until his eyes met hers. As always, he was lost in the depth of those brown eyes. He could not help himself.

"Harry," Ginny said lightly, gently rubbing his cheek. "Who in the world could make me feel the way you do? Don't you dare." Harry had been about to give an answer that did not include his name. "I fell for you the first time I saw you. The only person I ever wanted to be with was you. Michael, Dean? They were fillers. I only wanted you. You cannot believe how happy I was when you came to your senses. Of course, the surprise snogging was nice, too." Harry smiled. Ginny returned it. "And that smile. It used to make me melt. Still does, really. That's why I got mad at you last night. I still feel so giddy when I'm with you. I was afraid that I was going to just cave in and forgive you before you'd realized what you'd done. So I went with anger."

"You're good at it," Harry quipped.

"Watch it, prat," Ginny said, glowering at him softly. "I wanted you to see that there were two sides to this relationship. And based on the fact that you're still sitting out here and what I overheard, I think you have."

"I have, Ginny," Harry said. "And I am sorry. Your career is just as important to me as mine is to you. I'd like to think that it's even more so. You're happy when you're on that broom. I can see that. And I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Harry," Ginny replied, scooting closer to Harry. "I'm happy when we're together, even when we're physically apart. I know you were never happy about me having to live in the team dorm. Believe it or not, it bothered me, too. But I knew I'd still have time to see you. If Voldemort himself couldn't keep us apart, what in this world could? Nothing. But back to the match."

Harry's face fell again. Ginny leaned in a kissed him, something she hadn't done since before dinner the night before. It was several moments before she released him. When Harry opened up his eyes, Ginny was smiling at him again.

"See, together we're better," she said. "Go to your training. You can't pass up this opportunity. If you skip this promotion, you'll miss out on a chance to make the changes you and Kingsley talked about."

"But what about the match?" Harry asked.

"They will be others," Ginny answered. "Besides, I think some of the girls would be even more jealous when my famous boyfriend shows up with a spiffy new Auror badge. You know, they are jealous of me. You have a fan club at the dorm."

Harry blushed. He never liked that limelight. And having a 'fan club' did not help.

"I think I scared Martha when I saw one of your news clippings hung above her bed. I know I have a temper, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't happy with me when she was picking the pieces of the clipping off the floor."

"Gin," Harry warned. "Don't get yourself kicked off the team."

"Oh, I won't. You should have seen how much she wanted to be my friend when she found out that I was actually dating you. She wants your autograph."

"Not bloody likely," Harry said, scowling.

"I know, but I'll hint that you might, after you get your Second Class badge."

Ginny was smiling. Harry leaned in, kissing her again. This time, he held the kiss. For several minutes the two were connected. When Harry finally pulled away, he was smiling again.

"Two things, Ginny." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "If you're mad, don't walk away. Let's work it out. Staying up all night does not really suit me anymore."

"And the second?"

"I'm going to make it up to you, somehow. I promise."

"I know you will."

The following Saturday brought bright skies and a slight breeze to the town of Holyhead. Perfect weather for Quidditch. Ginny Weasley, newest chaser for the Holyhead Harpies flew around the pitch, warming up and getting a feel for the air patterns. She looked out into the crowds, much larger than she was used to seeing while at Hogwarts. While the other girls had warned her that it would be different, she was not ready for the immensity of everything.

On her second lap around the pitch, Ginny was sure she saw the glint of a pair of glasses sitting in the Family and Friends box. It took a third lap before she recognized Harry sitting there. She pulled up short and turned to the box.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bad business in the states," Harry said, a wide smile on his face. "Somehow a box of Puking Pastilles got send to the seminar coordinator. He hasn't stopped getting sick for two days."

"You didn't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's a shame. George said it looks like it was shipped to the wrong address."

Ginny laughed. She could see Gwenog approaching her from the other side of the pitch.

"Go!" Harry shouted. "I'll see you after."

Ginny waved and spun around to finish her warm-up laps. Every trip past the box gave her a great smile and feeling of being able to do anything.

_I do love that man!_


	2. Happy Dreams

**AN: Thank you for the reads, adds, and reviews for the last chapter.**

**All characters are property of JKR. This is merely my interpretation of the between time.  
**

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay wrapped in a blanket, watching the rain hit the window of the large, lonely, house. She had shown up almost an hour ago with the intent to surprise Harry when he got home. With the cancellation of her match that evening, she had decided that some time with Harry was exactly what she needed. Knowing her overworked boyfriend, she was sure he could use some time with her as well.

Looking at the clock, Ginny frowned. It was an hour after Harry got off work. Normally he stayed late, but he had told her earlier in the week he was trying to get home at better hours. The long hours he had spent in training and tracking down the last of the Death Eaters was starting to wear on him again. Whenever she saw him, she could tell that the stress was getting worse. She had tried to convince him to spend more time at home, or at least out with Ron and Hermoine. She'd even suggested the Burrow. Her mom and dad were always happy to have Harry over for a visit.

"Kreacher?" Ginny called to the old house elf. He shuffled into the room.

'Yes, Miss Ginny?" Ginny had insisted he not call her Mistress. It made her feel like Harry had another girl and Ginny was only second best. She knew she was the one and only, but the title just affected her.

"Did Harry say he was going to be late tonight?" Ginny asked.

"No, Miss," Kreacher replied. "Master Harry said he would be home in time for dinner. Kreacher has prepared his favorite for tonight, too."

_Dinner isn't for another hour, normally,_ Ginny thought to herself. _He's got time. Maybe I'll take a nap while waiting._

"Thank you, Kreacher. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from anything."

"It is no problem, Miss Ginny," Kreacher said, giving a slight bow. "Master Harry's lady is always welcome to Kreacher's assistance." With that, the house-elf left, returning to the kitchen Ginny assumed.

Laying her head back, Ginny closed her eyes and let the images of the past swim through her mind.

_ A six year old girl was lying in bed, anxiously awaiting a story from her mom. When mom walked in, the girl did not give her a chance to ask what story was to be told that night. "I want the story about the boy who lived!" the girl said excitedly. The mom smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed._

_ "This story starts right after you were born. One night, a dark wizard had decided to remove the people who stood in the way of his power. He found them, using all of his power over people to get the information. He did not care who was hurt or who died, as long as the object of his quest was eliminated."_

_ The girl was practically bouncing as the story was told. She had heard it many times before. Her mother had decided that at six, she was old enough to hear the darker parts of the story. Such was the world of wizards and witches._

_ "Well, when the dark wizard found the family, the father and mother tried to protect their only child, a little boy, only a year old. The father fell first, unable to stand against the dark power of the wizard. The mother and son were trapped. The mother pleaded to the dark wizard to spare her son. But he would not. And the mother, given the chance to leave, to save herself, stood in front of the wizard, protecting the young boy. She died trying to save him. But then something peculiar happened. When the wizard had attacked the boy, the spell did not work. The spell came back at the wizard, ending his life instead of the little boy's. And that is the story of the boy who lived."_

_ "Where is he now, mummy? Where is the boy?"_

_ "He is safe. He was taken by a good wizard and placed with others of his family. To this day, he is protected."_

_ "I want to meet him someday._

_ "Many people do, sweetie. Someday, everyone will. There is a rumor that he is very important to the wizarding world."_

_ "What was the little boys name, mummy?"_

_ "I've never told you?" The little girl shook her head. "Well, his name is Harry Potter."_

_ "Mummy, do you think he'd like me if he met me?"_

_ "Of course he would, dear. Why would you ask?"_

_ "Because I think him and I would be friends forever."_

_ "I think you would, too. Now, it's time for bed."_

_ The mother leaned over and kissed the girl on the forehead. Pulling up her covers, the girl got comfortable in her bed. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, dreaming about the boy who lived._

_ Ten years old and watching her brothers leave for Hogwarts again. George and Fred first with Prefect Percy next, followed by her dad. As Ron got ready for his turn, a boy came walking up._

_ "Excuse me. Can you tell me…"_

_ The girl did not listen to the rest of the conversation. She found herself watching the boy. He was cute, in the way that boys tended to not be gross. But with her brothers as her main comparison, he was cute. She found herself drawn to his eyes. Beyond the round glasses, he eyes were a magnificent green._

_ The girl quickly realized her mom had just explained how to get through the portal. Snapping out her stupor, she managed a weak "Good luck." The boy smiled at her and was then gone through the portal. While her and her mother had followed her youngest brother through, she did not get a chance to see the boy again._

_ A few days later, a letter arrived from her brother. Her mother opened it, smiling at what the girl was sure the normal first time at school pleasantries. She'd seen this three times before that she could really remember. But then her mom's expression changed. She covered her mouth with her hand._

_ "It can't be," she said. "Arthur, look at this."_

_ The girl's dad, who was home for the day, took the letter and read it quickly. He looked up at the girl's mom, who was smiling._

_ "So he's back? And he's made friends with our son? This is great news."_

_ The girl looked back and forth between her parents. What was going on? Who was back? Who was friends with Ron?_

_ The girl's mom set the letter down on the table. Trying to be as discreet as possible, the girl tried to get a look at it. She scooted closer, moving slightly until she could see the letter clearly. She read it, laughing to herself as Ron talked about the train ride, the sorting hat, how he'd gotten into Gryffindor. But then she saw the part her parents must have been excited about._

"_Mom! You'll never believe who the boy from the platform is. It's Harry Potter! We sat together on the train. He seems to be a good bloke. We're in the same dormitory and the same classes. I think we're going to be good friends."_

Harry Potter!_ Little Ginny could not believe her eyes. She had met, and spoken to, Harry Potter. And he'd smiled at her. _Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!_ Ginny felt an excitement build up inside herself. She was practically giddy at the thought that she had met Harry Potter. Would she get to see him again? Ron had said they were becoming friends. Maybe he'd come to visit. Ginny spent the next several days daydreaming about Harry Potter._

_ Ginny's first year at Hogwarts was already a disaster. First, during the summer, Harry had come to the Burrow. She did not know and had come downstairs in her pajamas. And he had said "Hello" and given her that smile! She was mortified. The first time she really got to see him and that was how she was dressed? She had run back up to her room straight away. _

_She had avoided Harry the rest of the summer, while at the same time trying to get his attention. She watched him whenever she could. He stayed at the Burrow for some time before the start of school. When it was time to leave for the train, he and Ron had somehow got left behind. They made it to the school, but they were in trouble. Ginny just thought it made him a bit of a rebel. He was cute that way._

_Then there was Valentine's Day. She had hired one of Professor Lockhart's messengers to deliver a Valentine to Harry. She had written it herself. She was there when it was delivered. Everyone laughed. That creep Malfoy even made a joke about it and her. Harry didn't laugh, but he didn't have the reaction Ginny had hoped for either. Did he even notice her?_

_Ginny's third year at Hogwarts was…entertaining. The Tri-Wizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts. They should have changed the name when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He was the fourth. She remembered thinking how strange it was calling it the Tri-Wizard Tournament with four. It should have been renamed the Quad-Wizard Tournament. Or something like that. During the year, Ginny had an even tougher time getting Harry to notice her. At first, he avoided everyone. Even Ron. She thought they were being petty. Couldn't Ron see that Harry did not want this. His face showed it every time someone would talk about the tournament in front of him. But Harry was under so much stress that he just decided that Ron was being a prat and avoided him rather than dealing with the problem. A couple of time she thought about smacking their heads together to see if that would work. _

_The upcoming Yule Ball was the talk of the school. Ginny listened to girl after girl talk about wanting to ask Harry to the ball. Of course, she did, too. But she couldn't. How would it look if a third year asked him? She had heard a rumor that Harry had turned down a third year Hufflepuff girl. That made her feel even worse. If he turned down one, then why wouldn't he turn down any of the rest, herself included. Neville asked her. She was not his first choice, but he was a nice guy. And seeing as Harry was not going to ask, she said yes. Then Ron…what a prat. He told Harry to take Ginny. And right after Harry said he had asked Cho. Ron! How could he say that. Of course she wanted him to take her. But part of her thought that being used as a last minute date was kind of humiliating. And Neville had already asked. She said as much to Ron and Harry. At least about Neville. Part of her was mad at her decision. However, another part clearly understood that Harry was never going to come around._

_Fourth year was much better. While Ginny had spent time trying to get Harry to notice her, she had moved on. Toward the end of her fourth year, she had dated Michael Croner. But he was a Ravenclaw and after they lost to Gryffindor, who had just won the Quidditch Cup, they split. What a sore loser._

_Fifth year was ok. She was seeing Dean Thomas, one of Harry's dorm mates. She could not be certain, but Ginny was sure that Harry had been looking at her in a different way whenever he saw her with Dean. And for Dean, there was the look of a monster in Harry's eyes. This was a lucky year. Harry was captain of the Quidditch team. He'd already told Ginny she was going to be a chaser. She was so happy. While she was good as a seeker, playing chaser gave her a bigger profile to the students and faculty and she enjoyed the speed and action associated with the position. She also got to be with Harry during practices, at games, after winning. He was watching her, even if it was only because she was his lead chaser._

_Later that year, though, it changed. Ginny had broken up with Dean. He was being too pushy, to demanding. She wanted to be with someone who only wanted to be with her because she was Ginny. Dean did not respect that. They split up. Then Harry got detention. He was going to miss the final game of the season. Ginny got moved to Seeker and Dean was back on the team as Chaser. This was not what she wanted! She wanted Harry to be there. Snape did nothing but cause trouble. Even with his meddling, however, Gryffindor won the Cup. Harry was so surprised when he walked into the common room. Then he surprised her. Without warning, he kissed her. It was hard, passionate, and completely unexpected. Apparently he had been watching her as more than a chaser. She heard a glass shatter behind her. Several gasps, whispered exclamations, and hushed derogatory comments, all heard on the periphery. She was totally focused on Harry. He was finally hers, and her his. She had been waiting since she was six for this moment._

_The war. It drove them apart. He left her. He tried to say he was doing it to protect her. She knew he meant the words. But without him, she felt lost. When Harry had arrived at the Burrow before his birthday, she was so glad to see him safe. Even with her brothers and father in danger, knowing Harry was safe made everything better. But he was distant. He seemed afraid to be near her. She made a decision late that night, listening to Hermoine's breathing as she slept. Harry's birthday was only a couple of days away. She knew just the present for him. As she gave him his birthday kiss, she felt something. He was not just being kissed, he was kissing back. She knew that there was still something there. But no sooner did it arrive than Ron messed it up. Harry went back to being distant. Hermoine mentioned an argument they two had had. _Why can't Ron stay out of my love life?_ He seemed to enjoy making being with Harry difficult._

_During school, the DA distracted her, gave her a purpose. But at night, when everyone else was asleep, she would cry. She did not know where he was, what he was doing, or even if he was alive. It might have been her imagination, but occasionally, only rarely and when her tears flowed most freely, she could feel his gaze. Her head would jerk up, looking at the window, hoping to see him there, ready to take her away from the travesty that was Hogwarts. But he never was. Even after Easter break, when she was placed into hiding, she heard nothing from him. She would catch herself thinking thoughts that she found spoke volumes about herself. _Will he want me when he comes back? Could he have found someone else? Does he think about me?_ She felt conceited, pathetic, a schoolgirl with a crush on a hero. That's what he was, she knew, a hero. He was doing what no one else could or would. But would it change him? Would he be the same Harry that she has spent countless hours with, hiding in the little cubbies on Hogwarts? Did thinking like this make her a bad person? She had hoped not._

_The war was over. Harry had prevailed . But so much had been lost. Her own brother, Fred, was gone. She felt a part of herself die with his loss. And she knew that George was worse. They were a pair. Never apart, always one. It was a world famous act that lost one of its star performers. No one could replace him. They grieved. They picked up the pieces from Hogwarts and went home. _

_Ginny had not seen Harry. Not since he left her in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement. So many people wanted to see him, speak to him, thank him. Ginny wanted to hold him. When Hagrid had arrived, carrying Harry's limp and seemingly lifeless body, Ginny felt another part of herself die. The one thing that she had tried so hard to find was gone. The light in a world that had turned dark, snuffed, like a candle put out before it was finished burning. A star gone from the sky. Then the battle started again. She could hear Hagrid calling after Harry's body. _How could it be gone, _she had wondered. What else could Voldemort have done to hurt Harry? But then Harry was there. Fighting in the Great Hall. He and Voldemort circled. Harry won, Voldemort's own curse reflecting back and ending his life. There was cheering. There was crying. And while she'd seen him from the corner of her eye, he was gone when she looked for him. Ron said he needed some time. Ginny needed him._

_The day before Fred's funeral, Harry arrived at the Burrow. He looked tired. More tired than he ever had. Ginny could not help but wonder if he'd slept at all the previous week. He had not seen her yet. He apparated into the field where they played Quidditch during holidays. She had been sitting under a tree, trying to find a way to go see him. Even though her parents said no, she knew he was hurting. He was Harry Potter. He always blamed himself, tried to protect everyone else, or shouldered all the responsibility that should be shared with someone else. And here he was, right in front of her. Did she make a noise? Should she call to him? She did not need to._

_Harry turned as he walked through the field. He saw Ginny. Maybe he smelled her. He used to talk about how he loved the smell of her hair. The wind was blowing from behind her. Maybe that was it. She stood and approached him. He did not move. Her face was a mix of anger, sorrow, hope. What was he thinking, she thought. She stopped directly in front of him. Neither spoke. She looked into those eyes. She remembered the first time she saw those eyes. It was on the platform in King's Cross Station. They looked sad, now. He hadn't slept, dark circles had formed around his eyes. Finally, he moved, his head dropped. He spoke to the ground._

"_I'm sorry, Ginny."_

_Three words. That was it. While they weren't the three words she wanted to hear, it meant he was alive. There was still a part of him that cared about what he did and how it affected her. She did not answer. Not verbally. She did not trust herself. Stepping forward, she raised his chin. She looked into his eyes again, letting him see into hers. There was no anger now. No pain. Just a softness that could only come from being with someone you cared about. Harry opened his mouth to say something. She did not let him. She pulled him down to her level, pressed her lips to his. He resisted for the briefest of moments before reaching around her, drawing her into a deep embrace. They lost themselves in the presence of the other. Nothing else existed. Ginny could taste the salt of tears but did not know if they were hers or his._

_Time passed without meaning. When they finally separated, the world had changed. Ginny thought it was brighter, sharper, more in focus than it had been in a long time. And the cause was in front of her. Her hero. Hers. No matter what the press or public called him, he would always be hers. She knew it. She always had._

Ginny let out a happy hum. Kreacher, who had been turning down the lamps in the room, looked at her oddly. It had been a long time since he had heard a sound like that come from a person in any of his master's house. He smiled, leaving the woman to sleep.

* * *

**This was actually supposed to be a single chapter but it grew a little larger than I thought. So I'll be posting the next part next week. My goal is to post every Wednesday and seeing that I'm fairly ahead, this shouldn't be a problem.**


	3. And Sour Thoughts

**AN: Didn't want to wait till next week to post this. Expect a new chapter next week anyway.**

**Disclaimer: As always, all characters are property of JKR. This is just my interpretation of the between time.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny woke with a start. Something was wrong. She sat upright, still covered with a blanket. A noise had disturbed her, brought her from her thoughts of Harry, her love. It took a moment before she remembered that she was not in the team dorm, but at Harry's house. It was dark. Kreacher must have dimmed the lights when she fell asleep. The only real light was from a street lamp outside the windows. She was still lying on the couch, alone. She couldn't have been asleep for long. Harry still was not home.

Getting up, Ginny stretched. She felt like she'd been asleep for hours. "Harry would have woke me up," she said to herself. She must just be stiff from all the training. She walked to the kitchen, thinking some tea would help her relax.

Walking into the kitchen, Ginny was surprised to see that Kreacher was not there. Surely he was still fixing dinner. As Ginny looked around, however, she could see that dinner was still sitting on the stove, untouched. It looked like it had been there a while. She reached over and touched it. It was cold. It wasn't like Kreacher to let Harry's food get cold. What time was it?

"Kreacher," Ginny called. He shuffled from his pantry sleeping room. "Did Harry skip dinner and go right to bed? Did he even know if I was here?"

"Master Harry has not come home, Miss," Kreacher answered. "Kreacher has not heard from him since this morning."

Ginny looked at the house-elf, confused. If Harry wasn't home yet, that meant he was still at the office. But then why had Kreacher turned down the lights and let the food go cold.

"Kreacher, what time is it?"

"It is past midnight, Miss."

_Midnight?_ That meant that Harry was having problems. He could have been called out onto a mission. He didn't know that she was at his house so he would not have called her to let her know. She had to know. She tended to worry about Harry on missions. So many Death Eaters were still at large. Any one of them would love to get their hands on Harry. She had to know something.

Ginny spun around to the fireplace. It was still the easiest way to reach her best friend. She threw some floo powder in and said "Hermione's House!" Waiting for the flames to change, she stuck her head into the flames. After a moment of disorientation, she could make out Hermione's living room.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you up?" she called. A few moments later, Hermione ran into the living room pulling a robe over her sleeping gown. She started at Ginny's head in the fireplace.

"Ginny? What's the matter. It's the middle of the night."

"Hermione, is Ron home? Did he come home tonight?"

"No, he said he was going to be late tonight," Hermione answered. "I got an owl at around seven. Where are you? I thought you were playing tonight?"

"I'm at Harry's," Ginny said, worry on her face. "Did Ron say why he was going to be late? Harry's not home yet."

"Ginny, calm down." Hermione knelt next to the flame. "I'm sure they're fine. They are Aurors after all."

"But what if Harry is hurt?" Ginny asked. Panic was starting to form on her face. "He's so damn noble. What if it happens to him again? What if he's hurt and no one can get to him?"

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "Step back. I'm coming over."

Ginny complied. Within moments of pulling herself from the floo, Hermione stepped through. Brushing the dust from her robe, Hermione stood straight and looked at her friend.

"Now, tell me what is going on?"

Ginny proceeded to explain her dreaming. Hermione smiled as Ginny related her feelings for Harry even before Harry knew of his feelings for her. Hermione had not heard about how they got back together. She thought about how both must have felt on that day, almost two years ago at the Burrow. She could almost feel the anguish both of them must have felt after nearly a year apart. She had fallen apart after just a few weeks without Ron. She focused back on Ginny's story.

"But the problem was the feeling when I woke," Ginny was saying. "I never wake after we kiss. It always continues, I like imaging a future together. But not this time. I felt a dread when I woke up. Like something was wrong. I don't know, Hermione. It scares me. Harry is always getting into trouble. What if he doesn't come back one time?"

Hermione put her arm around Ginny. She pulled her friend in close. She knew what Ginny was feeling. She had felt it herself whenever Ron went on an assignment. This time, however, she was sure everything was alright.

"Ginny, the guys are entitled to some time off," Hermione said. "They've spent so much time tracking down dark wizards that I'm sure they just had a late night and made as stop somewhere for a bite to eat."

"And forgot to come home three hours later?"

"Maybe. It is Ron we're talking about."

Both girls jumped as they heard the door upstairs open.

"Harry!"

Ginny ran from the room, heading for the main entry. When she reached the hallway, she skidded to a stop. Hermoine, right behind her, ran into.

Harry was being carried into the house by Ron. Neither of them looked like they were standing to steadily. They both sniggered as they tripped over the step into the house.

"Ron, I can get in my house fine," Harry said, his speech slightly slurred. "I don't need help." Just as he finished speaking, his left foot decided to catch his right in the act. He fell sprawling onto the hallway floor, taking Ron with him. After a moment, Harry started laughing.

"Shhhhh. Harry, be quiet," Ron said. "Keep your voice down."

"Why? No one's here…" Harry had looked up, expecting Kreacher to come checking on the noise. "Hi, Ginny."

Ron's head snapped to the end of the hallway where Ginny and Hermione were standing, mouths open at the sight of their drunk boyfriends.

"Oh, Harry."

Hermione looked around her friend and saw Harry and Ron standing up from the floor, the latter supporting the former. Harry had blood running down his head. His eyes were slightly out of focus, but he was looking at Ginny.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

Ginny rushed toward Harry, taking him from Ron's grip.

"Why is he bleeding? Why didn't you take him to the healer at the Ministry?"

"The ministry? Why would I take him there? It's a little bump."

"I'm fine, Ginny," Harry said. "Really. I just had a bad moment."

"Bad moment, Harry? Bad moment? You're bleeding. You've been attacked. You should be checked out by a healer."

"What are you going on about, woman?" Ron asked. He did not seem to be following Ginny. "We learned that Harry should not be apparating after an evening at the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron, Ron?" Hermoine asked. "You were late because you went to the Leaky Cauldron? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Ginny had helped Harry over to the couch. She laid him back and then called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher. Harry needs your help."

As was the house-elf's way, he shuffled right into the room.

"Kreacher has brought you towels and water, Miss Ginny. Kreacher is knowing what Master needs when Master is in his house."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said, taking the items. Lifting Harry's hair, she dipped the cloth in the water and wiped Harry's head. A quick intake of breath indicated that the cut did hurt.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Ginny, I have some bad news," Harry said. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I've fallen for a wall."

"No, Harry," Ron said, taking a seat in a nearby chair, Hermione right at his side, glaring. "You fell _into_ a wall."

"Oh. Right." His head bobbed back at Ginny. "I fell into a wall." Both Harry and Ron laughed out loud.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin happened?" Ginny asked.

Harry placed his hands up to his eyes. "Can Ron tell it? This room is kinda loud right now." He dropped is head forward.

Hermione glared daggers at Ron causing Ron to cringe. "Well?"

"Well, I needed to go shopping, and Harry said he'd go with me," Ron said, running his hand through his hair. "Afterwards, we went to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner and ended up meeting a couple of fellows from work. It was only supposed to be a couple of drinks. When we realized what time it was, Harry tried to apparate himself home."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "He could of splinched himself. Why didn't you stop him?"

"He was fine, Hermione. Well, fine enough to apparate. But standing was a problem afterward. He hit his head outside on the wall."

"What were you two shopping for," Ginny asked. She had stopped the bleeding on Harry's forehead and was now rubbing his temples, trying to relieve his headache.

"Ummm…well, it was…" Ron stammered.

"It was guy stuff," Harry said from the couch. "Nothing you girls need to worry about." He caught Ron's eye who nodded slightly.

"Worry? Harry James Potter! Of course I was worried. I woke up at midnight and you weren't home. I thought you'd been sent on an emergency assignment. You know I get worried at those. And then you come home and you're bleeding. Again."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said, looking at his girlfriend. "But I didn't know you were going to be here. I would have sent an owl if I knew. We just needed to pick up something. We didn't expect to be at the Cauldron so late. And now I know not to apparate after drinking."

"But what did you need, Ron, that couldn't wait until we went out tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, nosey," Harry said, smiling. "Why don't you just drop it. He isn't going to tell you."

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly. It was not like Harry to speak to Hermione that way. Granted, she was nosy and had to be in somebody's business. But Harry never called her on it. She looked to Ron, then Hermione, then Harry. _What would Ron have needed that Hermione wasn't supposed to know about? Something that he couldn't get with Hermione there. No!_ Ginny turned so that her face was hidden from Hermione. She looked at Harry, a questioning look in her eyes. Harry's knitted his brow. He did not know what Ginny was asking. She lifted her left hand slightly and rubbed her ring finger. Harry's face lit up. _I was right!_ She had to take several deep breaths before she could turn around.

"Let's let these guys get some rest," Ginny said, helping Harry stand. "Harry is going to need some rest. And then in the morning I'm going to take him to St. Mungo's just to make sure everything is OK. Either way, I'm betting tomorrow is going to be rough. For both of them."

"It is late," Hermione said. "We'll head home. Let me know how everything is tomorrow, Ginny."

"I will, Hermione. Go get some rest. I'm sure you'll have a busy weekend."

"I guess. Come on, Ron. Let's get to bed."

Ron and Hermione left, going downstairs. Ginny could hear Hermione grilling Ron the whole way down. "How could you have let Harry apparate drunk? He could have killed himself." Ginny helped Harry upstairs to his bed. Helping him remove his clothes, she guided him into bed.

"You have some explaining to do in the morning, Potter," she said. Kissing his forehead, she pulled the blanket up for him. "I love you, Harry"

"I love you, too, Ginny. Thank you."

By the time she had returned from changing in the bathroom, Harry was sleeping soundly. She smiled as she climbed in next to him. Slipping her arm around him, he wondered how Ron and Hermione's weekend was going to be. She fell asleep dreaming about what it would be like when Harry took that step.


	4. Hungover Musings

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and reads. Kind of surprised that my first HP story is getting read so much. To respond to one comment I got, this is a lot more disjointed than I originally thought. The first couple of chapters were supposed to fill in what happened between DH and this story. It should start to come together more now.**

* * *

Harry shifted in his sleep. Ginny, still awake, worried about the blow he had taken to the head that night, looked at his face. Some nights, depending on the amount of stress Harry had been through during the day, he would have nightmares. Ginny was worried that between the alcohol and blow tonight would be one of those nights. She watched him carefully as he slept. But he did not thrash. Any noise he made was gentle and warm. She could not help but wonder what was playing through his mind this night.

_Harry spent the time after the Battle of Hogwarts actively hiding. He knew that everyone would want to see the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, the Victorious One, or whatever name the press gave him. And he wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted to stay hidden, to avoid the accusing looks, the sorrowful faces, the painful cries of those that were injured and would likely never heal. For the first time in his life, Harry wanted to be left alone and forgotten._

_As soon as he was out of the Headmistresses office, he broke free of the group, Hermoine and Ron, holding each other as they walked, did not notice him take a detour through one of his shortcuts and make his way to the Entrance Hall. As he passed the Great Hall, for what he presumed to be the last time, he looked in to see all those gathered. Tom Riddle's body had already been moved from the hall. The bodies of the death eaters that had died were gone as well. The last remaining living Death Eater was being escorted from hall, past Harry. He threw oaths and curses at Harry as he passed. The noise did not go unnoticed._

"_Harry!" He looked into the Great Hall and saw Ginny, Molly, and Bill looking his way. He had recognized the voice as Ginny's. He knew she wanted to see him, be with him, and comfort him. That was evident on her face. But he could not face her. His shame at the loss of her brother was too great. He ran from the castle, shouts of "Harry! Wait!" at his back. He ran down the path, trying to reach the Hogsmeade gate. Once clear of the castle, he knew that he could Apparate away. He did not know if anyone was following him. He did not care. Within moments he had cleared the grounds and he turned on the spot._

_Godric's Hollow was different during the spring. The last time he had been there, snow covered the ground. It had been Christmas Eve and he and Hermoine had been there disguised as muggles. Now, the grass was green, children were playing in yards and in the streets. More than once he saw a ball fly above the bushes of a house and float around lazily. Harry knew that news of Voldemort's- Riddle's - death had spread quickly. Likely, all of Britain knew that it was over, this time for good. But Harry still did not smile. He had come to Godric's Hollow for one reason._

_As he entered the town, he first passed the dilapidated house that had belonged to his family. Nothing had changed. Harry did not know why he thought that Voldemort might have fully destroyed it after missing his chance at Harry the last time he was there. But it was still standing, in its fashion. Harry smiled sadly. It was a fitting shrine for his parents and everyone else who had died over the last sixteen years. Harry turned and continued up the street._

_It did not take long for the young man to reach his destination. There was the little church and its graveyard. Pushing open the gate, Harry entered the cemetery. Unlike last time, he knew exactly where he was going. He walked carefully through flowers, bushes, and gravestones until he reached his ultimate destination._

_Kneeling down, Harry brushed the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his parent's headstones. It never occurred to him that Riddle had left the graves alone, perhaps not knowing they were located there. Harry looked between the names for several minutes. He made no sound or took any action. He just sat there. Soon enough, the tears began to flow. He did nothing to staunch their flow. Between sobs, he spoke._

"_I finished it," he said softly. "The man who killed you is finished." He chuckled softly through his tears. "Killed by the same spell that killed you. Thank you, mom, for protecting me. Without you, I would never have been able to avenge you. Your protection kept me alive for so many years. In the end, it helped me realize that it was the same magic that I needed to protect my friends. Without the love you gave me to me, the people I love would have died. Most of them didn't. But some did. I didn't act fast enough to help them. If I'd known sooner. If I'd been smarter, like Hermoine, then maybe I could have saved them. They died helping me. And I hate myself for it. But I had to tell you it was over. No one has to die for me anymore."_

_Harry sat still again, his tears taking over. He cried uncontrollably for some time. When he had cried himself out he thought about how he had not cried like this before, even when Dumbledore died. He thought himself a bit of a prat, crying during what should be a happy time. Another few moments later, he wiped the residue from his face and spoke again._

"_I love both of you," he said reverently. "Thank you for being there with me when I…when I did what needed to be done. You were always there when I needed you most, despite what I may have ever said. I will never forget that. And I will never forget you. Tell Sirius that I love him, too. I miss him. Except for the fleas." Harry laughed aloud. "I don't think he does, either. Tell Remus and Tonks that I will help Teddy. I'll be the father for him that Remus would have been. I'll make him proud. I'll make all of you proud."_

_Harry fell silent again. He listened to the world around him. Children could be heard in the distance, laughing as they played for what seemed like the first time in years. The birds in the trees sang their songs and the sound was beautiful to Harry's ears. The wind was blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves in counterpoint to the birdsong. Harry smiled. The world was being set right again. _

_A sudden feeling on his shoulder caused Harry to spin around quickly. As he leveled his wand, he found himself still alone. No one was there. But he knew that he had felt something. A hand. A gentle, reassuring hand. Harry smiled again as he put his wand away. He knew now that they approved. A movement in the distance caught Harry's eye. The minister of the church was watching him from the steps._

_Standing again, Harry brushed the dirt from his pant legs. As he did that, he realized that it was futile effort. Dirt, grime, and blood covered him nearly head to toe. Giving up, he walked back to the entrance of the cemetery. The minister was there as he reached the gate. When the older man saw Harry's state, he raised his eyebrows._

"_Are you ok, son?" the minister asked._

"_Yes, sir. I'm fine." Harry answered. "Believe it or not, I'm doing much better."_

_The minister did not look convinced. He looked into the cemetery where Harry had been a few minutes ago._

"_I don't think I've seen you in the village before," he said, looking back at Harry. "Do you live near here?"_

"_I used too," Harry answered, giving a friendly smile. "But I went to live with other family after my parents died. I was just here giving them some peace."_

_The minister looked Harry over, scrutinizing him as if trying to determine who his parents were. Harry was glad that his hair was heavily matted and covered the scar on his forehead. The minister must not have remembered him, though. Either that or he never knew of the Potters. It was likely he did not even know of their graves in his cemetery._

"_I hope you did not do something that would cause them shame."_

_The statement caused Harry to pause. He was sure, just a few minutes ago, that they would proud of him. It took another moment for Harry to realize that the minister was referring to his appearance._

"_Oh! No, sir. This was from helping people. The peace my parents have is from the man who killed them killing himself. I don't think they would have been proud if their son had become a murderer. I couldn't have come to them if I had."_

"_I'm glad to hear that son," the minister said, looking relieved. "Would you like to come inside for a minute? Clean up some?"_

"_No thank you," Harry answered as he moved away from the church. "I think I'd rather be alone right now."_

_The minister had looked back to the cemetery before speaking. "But surely you…" His question cut short as he turned around to find Harry already gone._

_Harry spent the next several days alone. He wandered from place to place. He spent some time at Grimmauld Place. He found a flat in London that accepted the few coins he had found at his home. He even spent some time sleeping under the stars in a field somewhere between London and Hogwarts. Where ever he went, he made sure he stayed close to the muggles. The wizarding world was busy celebrating. They stayed away from the muggle world so as not to breach the Statute of Secrecy. Harry used this to advantage and spent his time where no one knew him. But his time was not pleasant._

_At night, Harry relived all the moments of the battle. He saw over and over again as the curse exploded, throwing everyone back, killing George, the brother of his best friend and the only person Harry had ever really gotten close to, Ginny. He saw the closed eyes of Remus and Tonks as they lay in the Great Hall. Colin's face, once so full of life and excitement, was empty in death. Yet, somehow, he could hear their voices. 'You failed us, Harry. You let us die. You didn't stop him in time." Every time, Harry woke sweating, barely able to breathe. He found himself gasping for breath as the tears came again. It was the same each night._

_A week after the battle, Harry was sitting alongside a pond somewhere near Wales. As he thought about the past and everything that had happened in his life, he realized that he was slowly making his way to Hogwarts again. It was an unconscious decision. Once the realization hit him, he knew that he could not go there again. At least not alone. He sat staring into the pond for most of the day, not moving, even when hunger began to set in. Finally, he came to a decision. He knew where he needed to go. The people he needed to see would be the most likely to forgive him, to take him in, again. He could not stay out alone forever. He needed his family._

_A pop indicated Harry's arrival at the field outside the Burrow where they had played two aside Quidditch so long ago. He had selected the location hoping that it was far enough away from view of the house that he could take a few moments to prepare what he was going to say. He stood in place for several minutes without moving. What could he say? How would he be received? Would they be happy he was back? Sad? Mad? Would they be mad because he had left them in their grieving or mad because he had not come to them? There were so many questions that Harry's feet were moving before his brain had registered the motion. But it only took a few steps before the wind changed direction and Harry stopped in place again. _

_He knew the smell that was carried on the wind immediately. He had memorized the scent during many private, and some not so private, moments while at Hogwarts, and once at the Burrow on his birthday, which seemed so long ago. He would never be able to forget that smell as long as he lived, even if he was never allowed to be near it again. Harry slowly turned in the direction of the wind._

_Sitting under a tree, almost as if she knew where he would appear, sat Ginny. Her face was partially covered by shadow but Harry could see the turmoil that raged there. Slowly, she stood and approached him. Harry could not decide if he should run, try to explain, or stand there and take whatever she gave him. As she drew closer, he could not tell what she was thinking. Her face was a changing mask of rage, sorrow, and, Harry was slightly perplexed as he saw the emotion, hope. He stood his ground. No matter what happened, no matter what was said or what was done, he deserved it. 'What if she found someone else?'_ _he thought to himself. 'Does she blame me for Fred? For leaving her not once, not twice, but several times over the course of the battle, not to mention all those months ago?' Harry kept asking himself questions as Ginny stopped within a few steps of him._

_Harry tried to think of anything to say to her. But he never got passed her name. An apology would sound wooden. A joke would be crass. Nothing would feel or be right. Sighing deeply, he said the only words that made sense to him after everything that happened._

"_I'm sorry, Ginny." And he was. For everything. For leaving her behind. For not telling her how he felt before he left. For leaving her to the Carrows and their twisted punishment. For not taking her into his arms immediately at Hogwarts. For the loss of Fred. For hiding away from her for the last week. His head hung from his shoulders. All he could see where his feet. He did not even have the courage to look her in the eyes._

_Harry felt her hand on his chin, gently lifting his eyes to meet hers. As he looked into those chocolate brown depths he was once again amazed by her. How could he have spent five years ignoring her? What could have caused him to miss the warmth and caring that shone through those eyes? Wordlessly, Ginny stepped toward him, her hand grasping the back of his neck. He tried to speak, to say something more, but she did not give him the chance. Their lips met and the world stopped. The marking of the passing of time was their breathing, syncing together as tears flowed from his eyes. The taste of salt on his lips meant she was crying, too. Even for all her strength, there was a tender side of Ginny that only Harry would likely ever know about._

_After an eternity the pair split. Harry continued to stare into her eyes, eyes that filled with a longing that could only be built after so many months apart._

"_I never gave up hope," Ginny finally said, so quiet Harry almost missed the words. "I always knew you were out there, alive, fighting to help us. And then you were there. At Hogwarts. No, let me talk. I saw you and felt a rush of emotion. But I knew when you wouldn't come to me, that you weren't finished, that there was more that needed to be done. I was angry with you. You left me again. At the same time, I saw you, and knew that I was going to have to fight to save you. And I did. We all did. And you saved us."_

_Ginny took a moment. Harry dared not speak. No matter the emotions going through her at that moment, she was still a Weasley woman. Harry knew better than to make her mad by interrupting again. She spoke again._

"_And then I saw you with Hagrid. I…I couldn't control it. I thought you were really gone. I saw red. And then Neville…and the fighting…and you were gone. I thought that to punish us even more that had destroyed your body. And I kept fighting. I was so angry." Ginny's words were coming faster and faster. "Angry at Voldemort for what he had done. Angry at you for going. That was you outside, while I was with the girl? I thought so. Angry that even when he had what he wanted, he still wanted to hurt more. I fought. I fought as hard as I could. I was ready to die. I wanted to see you again. And she almost got me, that vile woman. And then you were there again. Alive! And it was over. It was so fast."_

_Ginny stopped again. She looked directly into Harry's eyes. Harry could see the hurt that was there. He knew what was coming next. The pain she was feeling was because of him._

"_And then you left me yet again. Why?"_

_Harry did not trust himself to speak right away. He stood there, just staring at her for almost a full minute. She did not prompt him or make any sounds of expectation. He knew she was letting him choose his words._

"_Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Fred was…he was there. And he was there because of me." Harry was crying again. "I couldn't be there, Ginny. As much as I wanted to. As much as I needed to, I couldn't. I ran. Like a coward. Me, the one who stood there and let Riddle kill him, ran from the only woman who cared that much about me."_

_Harry wiped his tears from his eyes. He was contemplating leaving again. He knew that he was going to hurt her again, somehow. She deserved someone whole. Someone who would be able to protect her, something that he had not done. Ginny pulled him close again. He tried to resist but relinquished when she did not let go. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He could not stop himself from breathing her in._

"_Harry, I needed you," she said, her voice partially muffled by his shirt. "But I knew. I knew that you needed time. I could never make you realize that we were your family. That nothing that happened was your fault. F-…Fred died fighting for everyone's lives. We don't blame you for that." She looked up into his eyes again. "I don't blame you."_

_She leaned back into his chest. They stood there for several minutes, neither speaking, neither moving. Harry felt the wind blowing around him and it reminded him of the cemetery when he went to visit his parents. He almost swore he could feel the same reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. But this time he only smiled. Ginny must have felt his face change because she looked up at him again._

"_Now that's what I've been waiting to see all week," she said, smiling in return. "I've missed that, Harry. I've missed you."_

"_I missed you, too, Gin. More than you know."_

"_Then tell me. Now. We don't have to go to the house. They don't know you're here. Tell me everything you can. Let me know so you can let go."_

_Harry and Ginny spent the next two hours under the same tree that Ginny had been sitting under when he arrived. He told her everything. Dumbledore's teaching during his sixth year. The search for the Horcruxes. His fight with Ron, which she did not seem surprised to hear about. About how he would sit during his watch and stare at her on the Map. She smiled when he said that. About Snape's memories and what they meant to him. About going to die for those he loved. When he was finished, he felt emotionally drained. Ginny pulled him to her chest._

"_I had to do it, Ginny," Harry said._

"_I know."_

"_I didn't want to leave you. I never did."_

"_I know."_

"_I won't do it again."_

"_I know, Harry."_

"_Will you help me? I want to build something with you, Ginny. I want to do it right."_

"_I will. I know."_

"_You're awfully smart suddenly."_

"_It's a woman thing," Ginny teased. "You men wouldn't understand. Especially Ron."_

_Harry sat up again at his friend's name._

"_Are they alright?" he asked. "I didn't tell them I was leaving either."_

_Ginny smiled that knowing smile that usually meant he was in trouble._

"_I think I'll let him explain that," she answered. "Although, they have been slightly distracted with each other since Hogwarts. It's kind of disgusting."_

_Harry smiled again. The motion felt nice. He realized that it was time they went to the Burrow. He just hoped that they would accept him back as readily as Ginny had._

"_We're your family, Harry," Ginny said, reading his thoughts. "Nothing is going to change that."_

"_I know," Harry responded. "Shall we go say hi to Mum and Dad Weasley?"_

_Ginny smiled as she stood and pulled Harry to his feet. Together, they made their way toward the Burrow, hand in hand. Harry was not even scared about what anyone would say. After all, only Ron and Hermione knew what had happened to the two during their last year together at Hogwarts._

_Harry need not have worried about his reception at the Burrow. As soon as they were within sight of the house, Mrs. Weasley came running out of the backdoor. Even from a distance, Harry could see the tears in her eyes. She was followed by Hermoine, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and George. Mrs. Weasley reached him first only because Hermione had the presence of mind not to push past the older witch. Harry found himself swept up in an enormous hug. He lost his grip on Ginny's hand and was frantically trying to get it back._

"_Harry James Potter!" Mrs. Weasley finally said reproachfully. "How dare you run away like that? We were worried sick." She finally released Harry and held him out at arm's length. "What did you think you were doing? Huh? What?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I really am. I just thought…"_

_Harry was interrupted as Hermione finally moved around Mrs. Weasley and embraced him as well._

"_You thought you were being noble I'm sure," she said._

"_Bloody well stupid is what it was," Ron said, joining in Hermione's embrace._

_When everyone released him, Harry tried to explain._

"_I needed some time," he said. "And I thought you did, too."_

"_Hogwash," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're as close as a son to us as you can get, Harry. You should have been with us."_

_Harry did not know what else to say. Nothing he said would appease the red-headed matriarch. He looked to each member of the family, trying to find someone who would accept his answer. He looked to Ginny last._

"_I told you," she said. "We are your family. You don't run out on family."_

_Harry nodded. He looked back to the rest of the Weasley clan._

"_I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I was being selfish."_

"_Nonsense, Harry," Ron said. "Anyone who'd been through what you had needed to sort it out. We all know that. But couldn't you have at least told us where you were?"_

"_You've been to Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley said. It was a statement, not a question. "I checked the day after you left Hogwarts. I guess I should have checked that night."_

_Harry nodded sheepishly. "I left first thing in the morning."_

"_Right, enough talking out here," Mrs. Weasley said. She wrapped her arm around Harry and guided him toward the house. "I'm sure you haven't eaten right in a good while." Leave it to Mrs. Weasley to solve things with food. Six boys would make a woman do that._

_Harry repeated the story he had told to Ginny, this time taking pauses to fill his mouth with large bites of food from the table. He had not realized how hungry he was until the first bite. Occasionally, one of the Weasley's would ask a question for clarification. Harry did the best he could. The past seven days had gone by in a daze for him. He told them about his trip to Godric's Hollow and speaking to his parents. Then he explained that he just wondered. After realizing the direction he was going, he turned around and came to the Burrow. Ginny scooted closer to him and put her arm around his waist._

"_I thought I saw something," Mrs. Weasley said. "I told you he'd like you, dear." Ginny blushed. Harry raised an eyebrow to her but did not say anything. "This does explain at lot of the summer, though. I'm guessing school the year before?" Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Then some reason to protect her?" Again Harry nodded. "Well we're happy for you two."_

"_Just do right by my little girl, Harry," Mr. Weasley said a stern look on his face. "Remember, she does have six older brothers."_

_A sharp intake of breath came from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley instantly realized what he had said. As he went to comfort his wife, Harry turned to Ginny._

"_When is the funeral?" he whispered. "I haven't missed it, have I?"_

"_Tomorrow," Ginny whispered back._

_The family sat in silence for a while. Even in the sadness of the loss of Fred, Harry was at home. He knew that no matter what happened they would all be there for him, and he for them._

Harry smiled in his sleep. Ginny finally relaxed, knowing that he was going to be alright tonight. Lying back, she slowly drifted to sleep. As she did, she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. While he kept her safe during the day, she knew it was her duty to protect him at night.


	5. Ginny is Always Right

**AN: Trying to get this chronological thing into place. I am used to writing one shot stories that keeping in a chronological order while making it obvious is a challenge.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review. I do plan to reply. Also want to thank my beta corabellej for making sure I don't completely ruin Harry and Ginny.**

**As Always, Harry Potter and the HP Universe are property of JKR. This is merely my version of the between time.  
**

* * *

Harry woke to the gentle glow of sunlight passing through the curtains of his bedroom. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He squinted as the brightness overwhelmed him. Ginny always liked to leave the curtains open when she stayed the night. She was always glad that Harry had chosen to live somewhere besides Grimmauld Place. "It's too dark there. We need sunlight." She repeated those words every time he'd mentioned fixing the place up. As it was, he offered the place back to the Order for their headquarters. Even with Riddle gone, the Order was valuable in getting information the Ministry could not always get.

Slowly, remembrance came to Harry. His head throbbed slightly. He could not tell if it was from all the butterbeer and firewhiskey or the intimate contact with his garden wall. Once the pain localized to the left side of his forehead, Harry realized that it was not the alcohol. While Ginny had tried to clean the cut, she had not used magic so the wound was still there. Harry vaguely remembered a comment about St. Mungo's before Ginny brought him to bed. He hoped to avoid that trip, though. What would his boss say when the visit reached his ears, and it would being that it had happened to Harry Potter? No. No trip to 's today. He did not care what he had to promise Ginny.

Thinking of Ginny brought further realization that her arm was draped gently over his chest. Harry could feel her deep breathing against his ribs. His own arm was under her head, cradling her gently. He found it amusing that even in an alcohol and injury induced stupor he had the presence of mind to pull her to him. He enjoyed the feeling immensely. He silently thanked her slumbering form for the charm she must have cast before falling asleep that kept the hangover to a minimum. And while he really need to get up to take care of morning necessities, he did not want to wake her so remained still. She had obviously been awake late watching over him to not wake up when he did.

As he lay there, Harry thought about what had happened the night before. Ron had asked him to help him with some shopping. When they had left the ministry, Ron had directed them into Muggle London. Harry was surprised. He figured that they would be going into Diagon Alley for Quidditch supplies or something. Harry did not expect that there destination was a jewelry shop. When Ron stopped in front of the shop, Harry gave his friend the most puzzled expression. Ron merely shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry his typical "what have I got to lose" look. Harry smiled and followed his friend inside.

The next hour was a blur for Harry. Ron showed him so many styles of rings that Harry found himself wondering what the world needed with so many different designs. Harry saw solitaires, diamond accented, gemstone accented, and antique settings. There were princess, heart shape, pear shape, emerald, cushion, and Harry was sure he heard butterfly cut but that could have been his stomach talking. Finally, Ron had decided on a princess cut diamond with two blue sapphire accent stones, Hermoine's birthstone. Harry had found the ring very nice and realized that Ron must have been going to eat at the Burrow every night since receiving his first paycheck from the ministry. That was the only way he could have afforded such a ring.

To celebrate Ron's decision, the duo returned to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and a few drinks. When they arrived, Dean, Seamus, and Neville had been there and joined in the celebration. Quickly, things spiraled out of control and entirely too much firewhiskey had been consumed. It was after this realization that Harry's ill-fated attempt at Apparation had occurred with head knocking results.

Almost on cue, Ginny began to stir. Harry had stayed still during his reminiscing and he hoped that he had not woken her. She slowly stretched, her eyes remaining closed. It took a few more moments of movement before her eyes did open and focused immediately on Harry.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," Harry replied. "I hope I didn't keep you awake last night."

"No, you woke me up last night," she said, her voice changing to one of annoyance. "What were you thinking? Trying to apparate after drinking so much."

"I didn't really think," Harry said, giving her a sheepish grin. "The brain was a bit fuzzy at that point in time. Thank you, by the way. This morning could have been really bad."

"You're welcome. I was worried about you when I woke up and you still weren't home."

"To be fair, you weren't supposed to be here last night. I thought you had a match?"

"It was cancelled. Apparently the pitch got damaged because of the storm and the officials thought better of trying to fix it." Ginny rolled back a little bit. Harry noticed the distance and grimaced. "I'm not angry, Harry," she said, seeing his expression. "I just want to know what made you do that last night."

Harry rubbed his face. He needed a shave really bad. He had woke up late the day before and did not have the chance to do it. But he knew that he was stalling. Ginny was expecting an answer.

"Well, you already guessed the main reason," he finally said. "I'd like to know how you do that someday. Then, when we went to celebrate, we met some folks. It just kind of spiraled out of control. I didn't know you were going to be here. I wouldn't have gone to the Leaky Cauldron if I'd known you were." He meant the words. Ron could have waited. Harry got little enough time with Ginny as it was.

Ginny did not respond to Harry immediately. Instead, he could feel her searching through his answer, trying to determine if there was another reason. He could almost hear what she was thinking. Ron had taken so long to get together with Hermione but was so ready to make this step. Ginny had to be wondering if Harry, who had been with Ginny longer than Ron with Hermione, even with the yearlong separation, would be taking that step soon.

"Ginny, do you remember what happened that day back at the Burrow? What I said?"

Ginny knew exactly what day Harry was walking about. She nodded, remembering.

_Fred's funeral had brought a rush of emotions again. Even the normally strong Ginny was brought to tears several times. But she had Harry for support. Even though he was hurting, she could always tell, he held her close. He let her tears catch on his shirt, not complaining at all. When she was cried out, he would lean down and kiss the top of her head, trying to pass on whatever strength he had left to her. She couldn't help but think how noble and selfless he was being._

_After the funeral the Weasley held the wake. Between food and drinks, mourners shared stories about Fred. There was laughing, crying, more laughing. Harry at one point joined the rest of the younger Weasley's in tipping a Headless Hat to Fred. Harry could only imagine how ridiculous they all looking taking a drink of butterbeer with no faces. The party went well into the night. Long before it was over, Ginny and Harry had retired to the sitting room. There, they curled up together on the couch. Harry held Ginny until she fell asleep._

_When Ginny woke the next morning, she was in her own bed. She did not know how she got there and she needed to be with Harry at the moment. She got up, having the decency to at least grab her robe before leaving her room. She went right to Ron's room, opening the door slowly and quietly so as not to wake her brother. When she looked in, however, Harry was not there. His bed had been slept in, but it was empty. Ginny worried that he had left again. She began to frantically search through the house. After coming up empty, she moved her search outside._

_When she found Harry, she knew she should have checked out there first. Harry was sitting under the posts they used when playing two aside Quidditch. Leave it to Harry, a celebrated seeker at Hogwarts, to come to a pitch to relax or think. She stood for some time, out of sight, watching him. She did not want to disturb his thoughts, no matter how much she wanted to be with him. She watched has his mouth moved and his wand flicked. She wondered what spell he cast when he spoke._

"_You can join me, Ginny. I won't bite."_

_Ginny realized he must have caught a glimpse and cast the detection charm. It would not take a genius to realize who was there giving him privacy. Ron would have barged right onto the pitch and Hermione would have simply left. Only Ginny would have stayed and watched him. He knew she worried about him._

"_I didn't want to bother you," Ginny said as she approached. Harry reached out for her and pulled her down to his lap when she took his hand._

"_You never bother me, Ginny," he said and Ginny knew he meant it. "I just needed to figure some things out. No. Don't worry. I'm not running off again." Harry must have felt her tighten at his words. "You and your family have been so great to me through all the years. There is no way I can repay that debt, but I know that running away again is not an option. But so much more is going on."_

_Harry did not speak for a few minutes. Ginny did not pressure for him to continue. She remained where she was, resting in his arms. She knew that he was thinking of the right words to say. It was in his nature._

"_I had to think what I wanted to do with my life," Harry finally said. "I talked to Kingsley yesterday and he offered me a position as an Auror. I'm going to do it. I'll have some extra work to do since I didn't get my N.E.W.T.S. He said I can take some extra classwork through Hogwarts in order to qualify. He's already waved my Defense Against the Dark Arts requirement. But I'm going to make a difference, Ginny. There are still the missing Death Eaters and who knows what other psychopaths that decide to try to take over the world."_

_Ginny beamed at his announcement. He was planning his life. He wanted to make a difference in the world and knew how. She could only wonder how long he had been sitting out there thinking everything through. But he did not seemed to be finished._

"_I also know that I want to be with you, Ginny. I'm guessing you'll be going back to Hogwarts in the fall. I won't be going with you so that separation is going to hurt. But I need you to be patient with me at the same time. I still have things to sort through. I need to make sure that everything I do is best for me and possibly you. I mean, do we really know if we're going to stay together? I want to try, but I need to know that you'll be willing to let me have whatever time I need and I'll do the same for you."_

_Ginny looked into his eyes, confusion covering her face. One moment he was saying he wanted to be with her and the next that he was going to need space. Is that what she had heard? Panic began to set in._

"_No!" Harry exclaimed, reading her expression. "I'm not ending things, or saying I'm going to. I just know that some girls, I mean women, set stock by certain milestones. I don't want you to expect certain ones at certain times. Am I explaining that right at all?"_

_Ginny nodded and gave a sigh of relief. Harry was saying that things like saying "I love you," or their first time together, or even a marriage proposal, were not likely to come within what she might recognize as a reasonable time. And she was fine with that. As long as he remained her Harry, she would give him all the time he needed._

"_I do understand, Harry. And I promise to give you whatever time you need. I've been waiting for you since I was six. I'd wait another eleven years if I had to."_

_Harry smiled at her. The next hour was spent in less verbal discussions._

"Of course I remember, Harry," Ginny said. "I hope you don't think I'm expecting you to propose just because Ron is."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'll admit it was a thought." Ginny gave him a playful slug in the ribs.

"Don't ever think that I expect something just cause of my brother, Potter," she said, playfully using his last name. "Just cause he's getting some things right for a change doesn't mean they're right for you. I'm perfectly happy right now. How can I not be? I get to be with Harry "The-Most-Eligible-Bachelor" Potter. Besides, marriage at this stage with the Harpies could cost me my position. I'd hate to have to be angry with you over that. I might forget any previous promise not to hex you in anger."

Harry laughed at her comments. She was right, of course. She always knew what was best for the two of them. At this point in both of their careers a wedding would be difficult. The Harpies had their rules regarding spouses for rookie players and Harry was spending a lot of time on field assignments and would be for the foreseeable future. No. Marriage would not work for them.

"Did Ron ask you to be his best man already?" Ginny asked, lying back onto Harry chest.

"As we were leaving the store," Harry answered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I'm surprised he was able to wait that long. He was practically bouncing when he asked. I figured he'd wait until Hermione said 'Yes' first."

"Like she'd answer any other way," Ginny said. "She's only been after him since fourth year."

Harry smiled. He remembered the fights and bickering that had surrounded the Yule Ball and Hermione continuance with Viktor. Ron had always been jealous of the Quidditch star. Harry remembered the reaction Ron had when Viktor had shown up at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The wedding when Ginny had turned and given him a wink after his birthday present the day before. Harry had loved his birthday present that year…

Ginny's content moan brought Harry back to the present. He looked down at her fiery hair, still a mess from a night of sleep. But this never bothered Harry. He loved her no matter what her state. They spent the next several minutes curled together, neither wanting to morning to end. But Harry knew better. She was still a Harpy.

"What time do you have to be back?" he asked.

"Four o'clock, like always," she answered. Harry was nodding. He already knew the answer. It was the same whenever she had time away. But he always asked, just in case.

"I'm going to see Teddy today. Did you want to go along?"

"That would be nice. I haven't seen him in a while. He's almost two?"

"Yeah. Couple of weeks. Andromeda is going to have another party for him. I think she's been working with your mum."

Ginny snorted. "Then it's going to be a grand, huge affair," she said. "You know my mother."

"Very true," Harry answered while nodding. "But if we're going, we'd better get up."

Ginny shook her head. "You have another stop to make first."

Harry groaned. He was hoping she had forgotten. But he should have also known better.

"I don't need to go to St. Mungo's," he said. "My head is fine. I can barely feel the headache. You cleaned it up just fine last night."

Ginny sat up and glared at him. Even without his glasses he could feel the look penetrating his skull. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Good," Ginny said. "Then get up and get ready. I don't know how busy the place is going to be."

Harry was a good boy and did as he was told. Putting on his glasses, he dutifully got up and went to the bathroom to shower. "I'm not going to hear the end of this," he mumbled under his breath as he entered the room.

"I heard that, Potter!" Ginny shouted to him through the now closed door. "And you'll get worse from me than anyone else. I can withhold."

"Yes, dear," was the muffled reply as the shower turned on.

Harry and Ginny arrived at Andromeda's house shortly before noon. Much to Harry's delight and disappointment, the visit to St. Mungo's had been quick. Being who he was, he still got preferential treatment most places he went. While he always declined the special attention he never got his way. Today, however, he was kind of glad as it got them out faster to go see Teddy.

"I told you I was fine," Harry said as he knocked on the door. "And I already know a report is going to make it to Robard's desk."

"Oh stop being a baby," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You'd think I'd asked you write lines_._ But I'm sorry that I was concerned for you. I'll stop."

"Please don't," Harry said softly. "I like it when you care."

Ginny smiled, looking into his eyes. He could tell he was going to win. She had that look of total surrender. He had learned some time ago that whenever she looked into his eyes she was lost and he used it to his advantage at times.

"I know you do," she answered. "But if you'd stop hurting yourself, I wouldn't have to take you so often. So you stop."

Harry crossed his heart, promising he'd try. When he smiled back, she reached up and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. Andromeda chose that moment to open the door.

"Well, Teddy. Maybe we should give them a moment."

Harry and Ginny split quickly, both blushing.

Teddy was in Andromeda's arms and was laughing. "Ewww," he said, pointing at Harry. Harry chuckled and reached his arms out. Teddy eagerly jumped from his grandmother to Harry's arms.

"Good morning, Andromeda," Ginny said. "Harry meant to say that but you know how men are. They become children themselves when kids are around."

"Hey!" Harry said, still looking at Teddy. "I resemble that remark."

Ginny and Andromeda laughed as they entered the house.

* * *

**AN: I may or may not have a chapter next week. I'm entering a contest on another site and I'm now out of pre-written chapters for this story. If I miss next week, I'll have an extra long one the week after. Thanks to all that keep reading!**


	6. Wedding Surprises

**AN: I was not planning on posting this for a little while yet. However, I feel bad for not posting for over a month now. So here it is. As always, Harry Potter and his world are property of JKR. This is only my interpretation of the between time.**

**

* * *

**

Harry found himself staring over the Thames, listening to the traffic that passed both on the streets and the river. The night had already proven to be loud, boisterous, and filled with people talking, laughing, and congratulating. _That's what happens at a wedding,_ Harry thought to himself. But that was why he was outside now. Even though it had been Ron and Hermione's night, Harry still had to dodge the well-wishers and curious cousins who all clamored for a chance to actually meet "the famous Harry Potter." Outside it was quiet, peaceful. Even the occasional boat or car horn did not bother him.

Harry hated the attention. He hated it even more so tonight. It wasn't supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be about Ron. About Hermione. About the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But it rarely stayed that way. Even three years later. Harry could not help but wonder if he would ever stop. Would his children have to suffer for what he had done or not done?

_Children._ Harry thought the word through. Somewhere inside the building, Ginny was still talking, having fun. Harry had left her side with a comment about the loo. He had not lied. It had been his first stop. But the exit called him immediately afterward. He just needed a few moments. But he could not help thinking about Ginny. His Ginny. Forever, he was sure.

For the umpteenth time that night, Harry felt down to the pocket of his tuxedo. He would have preferred to wear his dress robes, but the large amount of muggles at the ceremony made his standard attire a little out of place. Statue of Secrecy and everything. Hidden in his pocket was a small piece of jewelry. He'd been carrying it around for weeks. Purchased on a trip into London during a lunch break, Harry had recognized immediately the stones that he felt suited Ginny.

Diamonds were too traditional. Ginny was a fiery redhead with eyes that could set a soul aflame. Harry knew this all too well. She had done it to him at Hogwarts on more than one occasion. Even before the snogging in the common room. No. For Ginny, a diamond was not enough. Instead, he had opted for a center stone of ruby, his birthstone, according to the muggle charts. The bright red color reminded him of the fire inside Ginny. He also hoped that the stone would always remind her of him. With as often as he had been gone lately, he always wanted her to remember him. On either the ruby sat two small diamonds. They were just large enough to compliment the ruby without taking away from it.

Harry knew all of this without taking the ring out of his pocket. He had stared at it every night since he bought it, wondering how he would ask. There was no doubt she would say yes. But the act still required planning. It had to be special. It's not like he could just ask her fresh off the back of a motorcycle. And he had been waiting. Ron and Hermione's wedding needed to be the front for everyone. Harry did not want to have the attention given to Ginny and himself. So now he had to figure out when as well. How and When. Two very difficult requirements.

Harry's thoughts had preoccupied him so much, he had not heard the door behind him open. He started slightly when he felt a touch around his waist. He relaxed quickly, however, as he recognized the feeling of Ginny's arms wrapping around him. This was confirmed by the feeling of her body and face pressing against his back as he gave him a gentle hug from behind.

"I was missing you, Mr. Potter," Ginny said softly, not releasing her grip. "I thought you were going to be coming right back?"

Harry turned, pivoting inside Ginny's grip. Once facing her, he pulled her in tight again, holding her tightly against his chest.

"To be fair," Harry started, "I never said I would be 'right' back. I just said I'd be back."

Ginny looked up, mock indignation evident in her eyes. Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing her gently on her forehead. The smile she gave in return warmed his heart. Releasing his grip on her, he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to his. Giving a smile back to her, he placed his lips against hers, kissing her as passionately as he had three years ago. Unlike that kiss, she pulled away after only a few seconds.

"No, sir," Ginny said. "Colorful semantics and a kiss, no matter how good it was…is, are _not_ going to get you out of trouble. You left me alone in there. One of Hermione's cousins was hitting on me. My wizard in shining armor was nowhere to be found."

"I am sorry, my love," Harry answered, a smile still spread across his face. "I'm sure you made some lady-like excuse to get away from him. Something like, 'Excuse me, my boyfriend is in need of a good snogging' or something."

Ginny pulled away, looking aghast at his suggestion. Faster than most people would react, she had swung a punch at his arm, which landed playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry responded, raising his arms in mock surrender, chuckling. "I'm sure it was much more colorful than that."

Ginny scowled as she charged him again. This time, Harry wrapped his arms around her quicker than she could around him. Bracing himself, he accepted her forceful hug, feeling her shoulder move as she chuckled into his chest.

"You really do know me, don't you?"

"And it's not any different for you."

The couple stood there for a few minutes, basking in each other's presence. The last few days had been hectic. They had not been able to spend much time together with the last minute arrangements for the wedding. Ginny had been helping Hermione with decorating, last minute accessory decisions, and keeping her best friend calm as the nerves began to start to fray. Harry, while less involved with Ron, had to keep his distance so that Ron would not be tempted to sneak off to see Hermione. It was decided that was as traditional, the bride and groom would keep things completely platonic the last week. Harry had his work cut out for him with Ron. This meant nights with Ron instead of Ginny.

Now, however, Harry was happy. He was always happy when he was with Ginny. Sure, they had disagreements. But they never fought. Arthur had once told Harry to never go to bed until a fight was resolved. They had only one time. Harry slept horribly that night and was not able to work at all the next day. Only after Ginny had found him and they talked again did Harry realize the importance of Arthur's words. So every day started happy and ended happy. Most days, like today, were spent completely happy. Just like now.

A strange thought quickly popped into Harry's head. While enjoying the embrace with Ginny, listening to the small 'mmm' sounds she was making, Harry's mind had finally calmed. He was still scared, but it was almost as if a road had been placed before him, directing him exactly where he need to go. Gently, he pushed Ginny away from him.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, seeing the nervous look in his eyes. "Did I just miss something?"

Harry shook his head. He smiled, his hands shaking slightly. "No. Nothing." He looked at his feet for a moment, noticing that Ginny's shoe had scuffed the top of his. He was only slightly aware of the thought that she would have taken them off by now. He smiled even wider.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ginny's voice took the tone that it always did when she was being mischievous or thought that Harry was about to be. Harry looked her directly in the eyes.

"I love you, Ginny," he said softly. He lifted a finger to her lips when she tried to reply. "Just wait. I always have, at least, since I became aware that I had feelings for you. But you know that. I tell you every day. And I know our family, friends, and just about everyone that reads _The Prophet_ knows that, too. But I want to show everyone again."

Reaching down into his pocket, he closed his hand around the ring. He had not placed it in a box, preferring to let her see it right away. Slowly, he drew his hand out. He gave a half smile as he saw the look on Ginny's face. She looked scared and happy at the same time. _Do it!_ A voice inside Harry's head yelled. Harry knelt, placing one knee against the ground.

"Ginerva Weasley. There is nothing more I want in this world than to be with you forever. Would you consent to be my wife?"

Ginny, not one to normally cry openly, began to sob lightly. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. Her right hand, free from Harry's grasp, covered her mouth, as if she was scared what might come out. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded vigorously. Harry only smiled wider.

"No, ma'am," he said, mimicking her voice from before. "I want an answer. Verbal, loud, and clear. There will be no doubt when I am asked about this later as to what you said."

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She could not figure out why she was so nervous to answer. She loved Harry just as much as he loved her, maybe more after nearly losing him those years ago. But this step, it was formal, a mark that would finalize their relationship, in everybody's eyes.

"Harry Potter," she said accusingly. "How long…You've been…this whole time?" Ginny seemed to be having trouble organizing her thoughts. Finally, she simply said, "Yes."

Harry took the ring and slowly slid it onto her finger. Then, he stood and pulled her forward, and kissed her deeper and more passionately than he ever had before. For several long moments they stayed this way. Harry could taste the salt from her tears and knew immediately that they were tears of joy. It was just another wonderful thing about her.

After what seemed like a near eternity, they separated. Ginny looked at her hand as if seeing the ring for the first time. She turned it this way and that, trying to catch it in the feeble light of the outside lamp. Holding her hand directly out in front of her, she looked at Harry evilly.

"Why do I have a feeling that the ruby has meaning beyond just being a good looking stone?" she asked accusingly.

Harry looked away playfully as he spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered softly as she snuck closer to Harry. "And if you tell anyone it has something to do with my temper, you'll feel my temper."

Harry grimaced as he thought about that. "The ruby is my birthstone. I wanted you to be able to look at it and think of me any time. Especially now, with me getting so many more assignments now that I've been given full Auror status."

"I never need something to remind me of you," Ginny said sweetly. "I survived two years at Hogwarts without you, didn't I?" Harry nodded. "I made it through two additional years of you going away for training sessions and assignments, right?" Harry nodded again. "But this," she held up the ring, placing it between them, "will remind me of everything you mean to me." She kissed Harry again.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," Harry said, pulling away, begrudgingly, from Ginny. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the ruby. "_Lumos." _As the tip of his want began to glow, an image began to appear above the stone. It was a picture of Ginny and Harry at one of the many Weasley family gatherings. They were standing together, Harry looking down, Ginny up, staring into each other's eyes. The pair then turned and looked forward and both gave big, sheepish smiles. Ginny gasped.

"That was when Percy had found us behind the tree," Ginny said. "George was behind him with the camera."

Harry was surprised she remembered. Many pictures had been taken of the two of them. Molly and Arthur had seemed to enjoy seeing the two of them together.

"Remembered how pink Percy got?" Harry asked. "I don't think he talked to me for a week after that."

Ginny laughed. Harry, as usual, found the sound magical. He ended the spell and the image faded away.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"It wasn't a big deal," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It's all about who you know." The truth was that Harry had only to see the jeweler in Diagon Alley. Once he explained what he wanted, the man seemed to be driven to complete the spell. He didn't even charge Harry. Harry paid, however, to keep the spell private, at least for a while. He did not want every girl in London with a ring like that. Just his Ginny.

"Oh my god," Ginny said suddenly, her train of thought seeming to jump. "I want to tell everyone but I can't! It's Ron and Hermione's day. Why did you pick now, Potter?"

Harry looked confused. Was she serious? His mind flew through the possibilities. _I'm an idiot_ and _Maybe she would have said no if she'd thought about it_ kept coming to the forefront.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice lowering and his eyes dropping. "I didn't think…I didn't mean to take away…you can change your mind if you want." He felt Ginny's hands on his cheeks.

"You are absolutely amazing, Potter," Ginny said as she lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Even after everything everyone has told you, you're still going to take the blame for this. You are my big, lovable, hopeless man, you know that."

"I hope so," Harry said through a lopsided grin. "Are you really mad? I mean, we can wait…"

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "There is no way I am taking this ring off. So…we just won't draw attention to it. No announcement. Not today. Maybe tomorrow, back at the Burrow.

Harry had his doubts that no one would notice the ring and if Ginny walked around with her hand behind her back all night, it would look awkward. But Harry did not mention this. She had made her decision and Harry knew better than to try to dissuade her from anything. He tried before and it was never pretty.

"So," Ginny said. "Should we rejoin the party?"

Harry shook his head. He offered his arm to Ginny who accepted by taking it with her own. Together, they walked back through the entry way and into the party. The band was playing something modern and obviously from the muggle world. The younger guests were out on the floor, thrashing about, bumping into each other wildly. Harry shook his head as he watched the display. That's some dancing he would make it a point to avoid.

Looking around, Ginny saw Hermione motioning to them. She got Harry's attention and gave a nod in their direction. Harry smiled and escorted Ginny around the edge of the barely controlled mob. Reaching the newly married Weasleys, Harry saw that Arthur, Molly, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were also sitting there.

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked accusingly. "Not off being inappropriate I hope?"

"Mother!" Ginny answered. "Harry and I are both old enough to do whatever we want. We have been for three years now. Really!"

"Give it a rest, Ginny," he father, Arthur returned. "We've heard it before and it's not like your mother will ever stop." Arthur recoiled from a swipe by Molly. "But as your mother, she's allowed to bother whenever she likes."

Ginny gave a loud _harrumph_ at Arthur's words. She shifted her position, pulling herself closer to Harry. As she did, Harry heard Hermione gasp. He looked at her and she had her mouth covered and was looking at Ginny intently.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, leaning into her. "Everything ok?"

"What? Oh, everything is fine," Hermione answered. "I just thought of something that Ginny and I didn't do last night that we really wanted to. Don't you remember that think, Ginny. Come on, I'll tell you away from the _boys_."

Ginny's look of confusion was equally mirror by each member of the Weasley family. Only Harry's head dropped. He was no fool. When she moved, Ginny's hand must have shown for a tenth of a second. Enough for any other woman in the room to see the ring, analyze it, decide whether she liked it, and figure out twenty comments to give Ginny. Lucky for Harry, Hermione had enough sense to discuss it in private.

Harry followed the girls as they walked to an area of the banquet hall that was unoccupied. They spoke animatedly, Hermione gesturing at Ginny and then back toward Harry. Harry turned back to the assembled group to a set of quizzical stares. "Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders. In truth, he knew. And he feared where this was going to go.

After several long, awkward minutes, Ginny and Hermione returned. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, tucking her hands inside Harry's coat. Her face popped out from beside Harry's arm.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Ginny and back again. "What could have really been that important?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked at Ginny. Ginny, for her part only shot a small glare at Hermione. Harry could have sworn he'd heard the word prat over the music. Harry felt himself being turned around. Facing Ginny, he saw the look on her face. It was apologetic, sorrowful, and mischievous. Harry frowned.

"No," he said. "We said…" The look on Ginny's face had turned serious. "Tomorrow? Fine! I wonder if my dad had these problems with his red-head."

Ginny beamed. "Thank you," she said, grabbing him and giving him a kiss. A cleared throat broke them apart. She spun him back around. She gave Harry a little nudge.

_So I have to do it,_ he thought. _Great._

"Molly, Arthur," Harry paused before continuing, looking at everyone in the group. "And everyone else. Ginny and I have some news."

* * *

**AN: I have a second part to this night planned and in the works. But I have something else that will come first. Just a warning…**


End file.
